The invention relates generally to bassinets, and, more particularly, to a floor support for a bassinet mounted in a play yard.
In recent years, portable bassinet-play yard combinations have become increasingly popular. In general, such bassinets are used by sleeping infants or new mothers who want to minimize lifting and bending associated with routine tasks such as changing and dressing babies. Bassinets typically have four sides and a floor which define an enclosed volume for an infant. Such bassinets typically rest on a ledge in the upper area of a play yard or are suspended from the upper rails of the walls of a play yard.
The walls and floor of the portable bassinets are typically made of fabric material. This material allows for the bassinet to be easily folded into a portable position.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a portable collapsible bassinet is disclosed. The portable collapsible bassinet includes a plurality of walls, each of which has a base edge and a free edge. It also includes a floor.
Each wall is attached to the floor and extends upward to define a pocket suitable for receiving an infant. The bassinet also includes at least one floor support bar secured to the floor and including at least two separable portions.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a play yard-bassinet combination is disclosed. The play yard includes a collapsible frame. It also includes a plurality of fabric walls supported by the frame. The play yard also includes a play yard floor supported by the frame. The walls extend upward from the play yard floor to define a volume. The bassinet includes a plurality of bassinet walls each of which has a base edge and a free edge. It also includes a bassinet floor. Each of the bassinet walls extends upward from the bassinet floor to define a pocket suitable for receiving an infant. The bassinet also includes at least one floor support bar coupled to the bassinet floor. The at least one support bar includes at least two separable portions.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the disclosed apparatus or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.